minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
LotsOMobs mobs
'Here you can find a list with most mobs from LotsOMobs!' ' ' Deer: Health: 8 Hearts Spawn: Forest Drop(s): Deer Fur, Deer Meat, Horns Breeding: N/A The deer were the first mobs that were added to this mod. Boar: Health: 13 Hearts Spawn: '''Plains, Ice Plains, Forest '''Drop(s): '''Boar Meat '''Breeding: '''Carrots '''Ants: Health: '''1 Heart '''Spawn: '''Forest '''Drop(s): '''Smashed Bugs '''Breeding: '''N/A Ants are little environmental mobs. '''Bear: Health: '''15 Hearts '''Spawn: '''Forest '''Drop(s): '''Leather, Beef, Fish '''Breeding: '''Raw Boar Meat '''Bird: Health: '''3 Hearts '''Spawn: '''Overworld '''Drop(s): '''Raw Chicken, Feathers '''Breeding: '''N/A Birds fly around in almost every biome in the overworld. '''Brontosaurus: Health: '''125 Hearts '''Spawn: '''Dino Dimension '''Drop(s): '''Dino Eggs, Dino Skin, Beef '''Breeding: '''N/A '''Bunny: Health: '''5 Heart '''Spawn: '''Plains '''Drop(s): '''Fur '''Breeding: '''N/A '''Butterfly: Health: '''1 Heart '''Spawn: '''Forest '''Drop(s): '''Smashed Bugs '''Breeding: '''N/A Butterflies are another environmental mob that give the air in forests some color. They come in 4 colors. '''Camel: Health: '''10 Hearts '''Spawn: '''Desert '''Drop(s): '''Leather, Beef '''Breeding: '''N/A Camels behave just like cows. They can be ridden. Right click them to jump on and use a Cactus on a Stick to control it. '''Cavemen: Health: '''10 Hearts '''Spawn: '''Dino Dimension '''Drop(s): '''Dino Armor '''Breeding: '''N/A Cavemen are the humans that live in the Dino World. They are slightly bigger than Steve and are peaceful. '''Cockroach: Health: '''1 Heart '''Spawn: '''Plains '''Drop(s): '''Smashed Bugs '''Breeding: '''N/A Cockroaches live on the plains and can be tamed using Rotten Flesh. They will grow and follow you. '''Crocodile: Health: '''12 Heart '''Spawn: '''Swamp '''Drop(s): '''Dinoskin '''Breeding: '''N/A '''Easter Bunny: Health: '''10 Heart '''Spawn: '''Plains '''Drop(s): '''Fur '''Breeding: '''N/A The rarest mob, and the most giving. Bring him the Easter eggs that you find and get your reward. '''Elephant: Health: '''15 Heart '''Spawn: '''Savanna '''Drop(s): '''Ivory, Beef '''Breeding: '''N/A '''Eskimo: Health: '''10 Heart '''Spawn: '''Ice Dimension '''Drop(s): '''N/A '''Breeding: '''N/A The Human beings of the Ice dimension. They are peaceful fishermen. '''Fishy: Enviromental mobs in the oceans, rivers and lakes. They have 1 heart and drop fish. Come in three different colors! Gekko: Gekkos live in swamps. They are fast and have 5 hearts. They drop reptile meat and are a good food source. Giraffe: Giraffes live in the Savanna Biomes. Have 10 hearts and drop leather and Beef. Can be bred using wheat. Gorilla: Gorillas live in the Jungle. They are hostile and have 18 hearts. Will attack right away so watch out. Drop leather and beef. Lion: Lions are strong, Giraffe eating creatures that live on the savanna. They have 30 hearts and drop Lion Meat and fur. Lizard: Lizards live in deserts and are extremly fast. They drop reptile meat and have 5 hearts which they often lose to cacti. Mammoth: Mammoths are the ancestors of the elephants living in the Ice Age. Can be ridden. Drops Ivory and Wooly Fur when it has lost all its 100 hearts. Musk Ox: Musks live in packs and are ancient cows. Live in the Ice dimension and can be milked. Drop beef and wooly fur. They have 10 hearts. Narwhale: Narwhales live in the ArcticOcean Biome. They are peacefull and drop Ivory and Whale Meat. Have 10 hearts. Penguin: Penguins are some noisy birds that live in the Arctic Ocean and Antartice. They drop eggs, feathers and raw Penguin. Have 8 hearts. Polar Bear: The cousine of the brown bear. Has 15 hearts and is slightly bigger. Has a bigger chance of dropping raw fish. Also drops leather and beef. Pterosaur: Pterosaur Are huge flying Dinosaurs. They can be ridden, have 250 hearts and drop DinoBones and DinoSkin Raptor: These are old fasion dogs. Tame them with your DinoBones. They will have your back whereever you go :D Drop DinoBones and DInoSkin Sabertooth: Ancient Tigers from the Ice Age. Likes to kill humans and Mammoths. has 160 hearts and runs really fast. Drops Wooly Fur and Raw lion. Santa Claus: Riding his sleigh with his Deer. Drops thw Deer drops and his suit. He has 25 hearts but you shouldnt kill him! Thats mean :P Snake: Snakes are poisinous animals that drop reptile Meat. Watch out for them in caves! They have 5 hearts. Squirrel: Squirrels run around in forrests and come in 2 colors. They have 8 hearts and drop leather. T-Rex: T-rexes live in the dino world. They are the biggest Dino and have 160 hearts. They can deal 40 hearts of damage so watch out! Drops DinoSkin and DinoBones Triceratops: Triceratopses can be ridden but will kill you when you get close so watch out. Have 125 hearts and drop DinoSkin and DinoBones. Turtle: Turtles can be tamed and live in swamps and plains. Just feed them some apples and have a new buddy! Vulture: Vultures are big birds that live in the Savanna! Have 13 hearts and drop Raw chicken and feathers. Whale: Whales live in Oceans. They have 10 hearts and when killed they will drop Whale Meat. They are peacefull and sing a lot! Poison Dart Frog: Poison Dart Frogs can be found in jungles. They are poisonous so dont touch them. Have 8 hearts and drop Raw Frog Leg and sometimes a slimeball. They can be found in different sizes and colors! Bull Frogs: The biggest type of Frog. It eats flies and FireFlies and has 8 hearts. It can be found in the Savanna. The BullFrog can be tamed with a Smashed Bug. They are usefull because with their strong back Legs they can dig Canals. They dig grass and Dirt that is connected with a water Block and all sand or gravel blocks, So they are usefull while caving to get rid of gravel. Worms: Worms live undergroung in grass blocks. It lives in forests and plains. They can be spotted by the particles they spawn while digging. Flying Bugs: There are three types of Flying Bugs: Flies, FireFlies and Bees. The Firefly emits light during the night, Bees are spawned near Beehives and Flies are the ultimate snack for a frog. Goats: Goats are very cool mobs. They grow thick fur over time that can be sheared. Then you get some Angora Wool. This Angora Wool can be span into Angora Thread on a Spinning Wheel. Goats can also be milked and bred with Wheat so its a very effective farm animal :D Model by: GeerafMinecraft Frogs: Frogs can be found in swamps. They have eight hearts and hop around. They eat fireflies and flies. Drop Raw Frog Legs and slimeballs. They are found in different sizes and colors. Hermit Crabs: These mobs can be found in tropical beaches. They help each other when you protect them. If they are scared they will hide in their shells so kill them fast! Ichtyosaurus: The Ichtyosaurus is LotsOMobs's first water dinosaur! It spawns in groups off up to 7 creatures and they are passive. When killed they drop Whale meat. Category:TheLarsinator's Mods Category:More Items Mods Category:More Mobs Mod Category:More Blocks Mods Category:More Creatures Mods Category:More Armor Mods